Mesomare
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:CoryCodeRed User:Rossticus}} Mesomare is a female Zebra co-designed by Rossticus and CoryCodeRed. She as well as her student Diastereomare will be featured in a mini series special for the web comic series entitled My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork. Biography Early life As a Scholar Levo and Dextro During an investigation into a magical plant acquired from Tartarus, a lab accident send Mesomare into a short-lived coma. Upon awakening, it was clear that from the incident, two additional personalities had emerged, and would regularly cycle between each other. The two personas verbally identified themselves as Levo and Dextro; Mesomare's original mindset was seemingly an amalgamation of these two identities. By this point, Mesomare's association with the university ended. With no alternatives for the vulnerable Zebra, Diastereomare entrusted the care of her to one of the most respected tribes of the Zebra domain, led by the young princess Milia Amiirad. During this time, Diastereomare began her pursue for the compound of Racemia – the only known remedy for Mesomare's ailment. Personality Mesomare suffers from dissociative identity disorder due to a lab accident that occurred while she was experimenting with a mysterious magical plant found in Tartarus. These personalities go by the names Levo and Dextro. Mesomare is aware of their existence and they are aware of her. Mesomare will often switch personalities due to some sort of trigger either from her own thoughts or from the external happening of life around her. When she becomes depressed, angry or really excited Mesomare will often "change" to Levo, a personality that maintains a cheerful outlook on life and almost childlike joy of the world. Further pressure and negativity often leads to the switch from Levo to Dextro. Mesomare commonly slips into "episodes" in which Levo is in control and Levo will often switch to Dextro however Mesomare switching directly to Dextro is not common but has and can occur. Mesomares "episodes' can last from a few minutes to a couple days, most commonly it is Levo that will remain in control the shortest periods of time, when pushed to Dextro though the time frame becomes much more difficult to predict. Levo Diplomatic, caring, and compassionate, Levo is the side of Mesomares personality that thrives on social interaction, morality, and curiosity. Levo is soft spoken and enjoys teaching and games, however she is also very sensitive and tends to allow the emotions of others affect her a great deal. She sometimes has anxiety attacks over issues that to most would seem only a minor inconvenience or slightly embarrassing to other pony's. When Levo becomes overrun with anxiety or otherwise to stressed and unable to cope Levo will often withdraw or "change" over to Dextros personality. Dextro Chaotic, antisocial, and misanthropic, Dextro is the side of Mesomare that was born from her repressed feelings of frustration and inner hate that had developed and manifested within her psyche from years of dealing with misunderstandings and bigotry from her associates in Equestria. Dextro cares only for herself and enjoys being crass, bullying others, and causing trouble with anypony around her. Dextro prefers to be left alone to scream about and brood on the problems in Mesomares life and how they effect her. Dextro is the more dangerous personality not only for those around Mesomare but for Mesomare herself. Dextro wants to be the dominant personality and wishes to rid herself of Mesomare and Levo forever. When present Dextro hangs on as long as she can trying to retain her control over the other two for longer periods of time each time. Relationships Diastereomare University of Baltimare faculty and students From starting at the University of Baltimare, Mesomare was on occasion the target of xenophobic remarks from the college's students. Regardless, those she taught in her classes grew to respect her and her teachings. Though her colleagues were more respectful, a minority would utter bigoted comments to her. As a result, Mesomare chose to adopt a passive-aggressive approach to those who held prejudice against her. In her position, a more severe approach would have ended with dire consequences. Zebrakind As a scientist and a scholar, Mesomare is highly respected among the Zebra community; a significant contrast with her relationship with her university peers. During her period of sundered personalities, Meso's relationship with her kind became difficult, to which the Zebras expressed deep concern. The psyche Dextro proved unlikable in the community. Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Mare Category:Non-pony characters